The Divorce of the Briefs (Starring Cress)
by DragonStoneP
Summary: One day, Vegeta strikes Bulma and they get divorced. Cress is here too!
1. The Beginning

Hey guys I'm back, some characters get OOC (Out of Character) so expect that!

Vegeta had just gotten back from training in the middle of the night and went to bed. Bulma had asked him why he always gets back late. He responded with a grunt then they went to sleep. Cress was bunking with Trunks for the night as his room was destroyed and he didn't want to sleep in the bathroom. Cress was not asleep but was just on top of the bunk with his arms folded under his head staring at the fan moving above him. "Cress? Why are you just sitting there?" Came a voice under the top bunk. Trunks had agreed to give him the top bunk yesterday. "I don't know but there is a bad vibe in the air tonight..." He told Trunks.

The next morning, Vegeta woke up at 11 AM and walked downstairs to see everyone already done with breakfast and Cress throwing plates away along with packing silverware. "Where is the woman? I'm starving over here!" Vegeta asked. Cress just shrugged and turned on the dishwasher then walked outside. This infuriated the Saiyan prince as he flew in front of him holding his shirt up and asked again through gritted teeth. "I do not know Vegeta!" Cress shot. Vegeta let go and walked inside steaming out of anger. He had sat at the table for at least four minutes but to him it seemed to be four HOURS. Bulma finally walked through the front door with groceries. Vegeta snuck behind and asked, "Where were you woman? I have been starving..." Bulma shot him an annoyed look as if she was sick and tired of all his impatience, which she truly was. "How about you cook yourself some food 'vegetable'" She shot back. The prince's face turned red and he slapped her. She just looked up with teared up eyes and ran away upstairs and locked her door.

Later when Cress picked up Trunks and came back, Vegeta was nowhere to be found and they heard slight sobbing upstairs like someone muffling into a pillow. "Now who could that be?" Cress asked. Trunks shrugged and they went upstairs. They followed it to Bulma and Vegeta's room. Cress figured it was Bulma and Trunks asked, "Mom, are you okay? I'm here with Cress, if you need anything." The sobbing stopped for a brief (get it?) moment and the door sounded like it unlocked and the two boys opened the door. They asked why she was crying to hear,

"Vegeta slapped me earlier? See the handprint? Yeah that jerk, must have been me calling him vegetable. That flipped a switch in his head and he hit me and I ran up here. That cold hearted bastard! I am going to divorce him!"


	2. Super Saiyan 3!

I apologize that the last chapter was short, I hope I make longer chapters in the future!

"That cold hearted bastard! I am going to divorce him!"

Cress gave Bulma a horrified look. Trunks pointed out how she couldn't just leave him, as Vegeta would freak out. All the woman said was "Cress can beat him, if he can pull a Super Saiyan 2 then we are good..." while keeping her head down. The green haired saiyan (Cress) was in shock so he didn't care that she depended on his strength. He asked Trunks to leave and he did.

"Bulma, Trunks is not even nine, imagine how hard will this be on him."

"Sometimes I hate your maturity Cress..."

"Well where's Vegeta?"

"That is what I don't know."

Cress then walked out and called Chi-Chi to bring her over to comfort Bulma. "Yeah Vegeta slapped her, it's really bad she won't leave her room actually!" He told them. Chi-Chi yelled that she would be over soon with Goten and Gohan, as Goku was dead from Cell. Cress walked away from the phone mumbling something about Chi-Chi always yelling. Later, they arrived and he let them in. Vegeta still didn't come back from wherever he was. Gohan was around Cress' age at this time and Goten was seven and Trunks was eight. Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Cress went upstairs to talk to Bulma and comfort her. After about twenty minutes of failed attempts to get her out of her room, they all went downstairs to think. "Well Vegeta is gone so he can't really apologize." "Why would Vegeta apologize? He thinks he's to royal and perfect for that!" "Can we just all stop?" Gohan finally said to stop it. He just said that they would head home. Goten ran downstairs and hopped onto Gohan and they walked away. That left the green haired saiyan and the lavender haired half-saiyan in the living room.

Goku saw this whole thing happening from King Kai's planet. He had died from his sacriifice against Nitit, a huge red and grey creature that was stronger than a Super Saiyan 3. It had been about seven years since that and he was planning to return for the next tournament but then realized this happened. Goku tossed around the idea that no one would want to go the tournament because she was now single and alone. "Single and alone... single and alone" kept echoing in his head. He started thinking of how it was possible for him and Bulma to get together as it would make more sense as they had known each other since they were young. It would be one of those love stories that lasted all of life! It would be a much better relationship than his and Chi-Chi's. She mainly yelled at him all day for training and taking Gohan, but with Bulma it would be plausible that he would love her more. Goku decided to find King Yemma and let him grant his life back or get the Supreme Kais to bring him back from a chore or something he would have to do. How he wanted to be with Bulma...

Back on Earth, Bulma now wondered who she would be loving now. Yamcha is weird and creepy, but no one else is around. She thought of Goku but then thought why he would leave Chi-Chi for her, maybe she's just being selfish. Or not, Bulma started to get the true idea of the two of them, Goku would treat her so nicely and wouldn't care that she couldn't ride the Nimbus. He would ride a bike or maybe they would ride a bike together! She got caught up so much in her thoughts of the two of them that she fell asleep. She woke up in the morning and saw a breakfast on the stand next to her. She saw a note:

Dear Bulma, it became 11 AM and you hadn't come down yet. So I quickly made a fresh breakfast for you and I come in every now and then make sure it's nice and warm. If you are reading this while I'm not in the room, I am likely downstairs either outside training or in the bathroom. (Either one works) -Cress

'God, it's late in the morning it's most likely the afternoon! I must have been very tired...' She thought in her head. It was nice of the boy to make a nice breakfast and keep it nice like it was just cooked for her. If only a true man could treat her like that, she would love that. Then she began thinking of Goku again as she turned on the TV while eating her buttered toast, banana, fresh apple, and a glass of orange juice.

Outside, Cress was in a Super Saiyan form kicking and punching at speeds that would quickly burn up a Super Saiyan 2. It seemed as if his base was a Super Saiyan form, Super Saiyan 2 was as strong as 3, and if he pulled off Super Saiyan 3, it would be strong as a 4. He realized that if he pulled off a 3, the power could be trapped. The aura would be so thick and powerful he could control the power but then the foundation of Japan would still rumble. Cress went to Super Saiyan 2 and powered up sending out a power wave that similar to when Goku went Super Saiyan 3 against Janemba. This shook the house which made Bulma fall out of bed. Goku sensed the immense power and wondered if that power was enough to take down even Beerus. The power was sent outwards into space causing even Beerus and Whis' planet to rumble! Cress' hair extended but then he fell over out of exhaustion reverting back into his base form.

Bulma just hurt her head and was slightly bleeding, lucky enough to only be healed by a band aid. Trunks' bunk bed had toppled over, good thing he slept on the bottom! All of Japan's new stations were reporting about the incident and the blue haired lady already knew what it was. She went outside to go scold Cress but to see he was passed out, with Trunks pulling him to the healing pods.

 _ **Welp that's the end of this chapter, sorry the chapters are so short as I really am getting writer's block at the moment and today (8/10/16) was my first day back to school and I am stressed out. Next chapter will focus on Goku and Bulma thinking about each other more. Cress and Trunks won't really be mentioned and Vegeta's wherabouts will be revealed the chapter after the next. Until then, later guys!**_ _ **R &R PLEASE!**_


	3. More Love

**Hey guys I'm back, I might update every 2-7 days so if it's been over a week then, um, idk :l**

In the other world while Goku was training he could not get his mind off Bulma. 'She is just too beautiful, I wish there was a way to just leave Chi-Chi in a way not against our marriage...' He thought. He needed a certain Bulma Briefs in his life, and he was sure that she was going to be a happy wife. Goku realized that there was a was to leave Chi-Chi legally on Earth but he forgot the word. 'It starts with a D...' He told himself. He continued training in the other world with King Kai watching. "Goku, I realize you aren't full training, what's up?" King Kai asked him. "Oh it's just women in my life King Kai." He responded. "What do you mean by that?" KK (King Kai) again asked Goku. "Oh, it's Chi-Chi. I wish there was a way to legally, umm, unmarry her? I think I would be better off with Bulma but now that Vegeta is gone somewhere it is my chance..." Goku trailed off. King Kai just looked at him and said the word 'Divorce' then Goku went into thinking mode. 'Now how will I make her agree to the divorce..?' He asked himself.

Back on Earth, it was early in the morning, around 5-6 AM when the sun comes up. Bulma was asleep on the couch wearing a light shirt and jean shorts. The sun glistened on her body to a point where you could make out who it was, but at the same time a mystery. The house was just dim enough to see the dust particles in the air. Cress was on the table with his head hanging off the side without a shirt on in soft material shorts. It was the middle of the summer, and it was HOT to even where in the middle of the night it was in the high 90s (Fahrenheit). The bedrooms were hot as they were on top of garages so it was always burning in the rooms, but not like this. The alarm clock that Bulma left next to her went off at 5:30 which woke up Cress first and he fell off the table with a _Thunk_. 'Well Ouch...' He thought in his head as he went upstairs to get a shirt. The woman was woken up and fell off of the couch tangled up in a blanket. No one exactly knew where Trunks was at the time either, so he was probably off looking for his dad.

Later in the day, at 8:24 AM exactly, Bulma was in the kitchen cooking a breakfast with Cress. It was easy to make a breakfast for her and him, since Cress was a kid so he didn't eat as much as Vegeta and especially Goku. Cress' plate usually consisted of a pile of 3 waffles/pancakes (it is random), two bananas, eggs, bacon, and half a carton of orange juice or milk (Once again, random). It isn't that hard to make either! Trunks had arrived a couple minutes ago so Bulma was working on making a breakfast identical to Cress'. They all sat down to eat, but no one said a word. Trunks finally broke the silence with a loud burp at the end of the meal and everyone laughed.

Nothing worth noting happened for the rest of the day, except for the night. At dinner the oven inside lit aflame and Cress had to speed run getting huge water cups to hold the fire down while Bulma and Trunks looked for a fire extinguisher. Afterwards, Cress just basically said "Oops, well looks like we need to pick up another steak..." to their entertainment. He took a $20 from Bulma's purse and flew off. The blue haired woman worked on everything else until he would come back with the steak.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Early in the other world, Goku had finally figured out how to make Chi-Chi agree to the divorce. He would tell her that the marriage wasn't working out and that he secretly knew she had wanted the divorce since before Gohan and Goten were born! It seemed like an ingenius plan but then Goku imagined her rage that would shake the house like it always does when she gets angry at him for, really anything he does. In the end, he almost shook it off as a dumb idea but then he thought of Bulma again. Goku then knew what to do.

On Earth (again), Bulma was woken early in the morning to what sounded like something shattering downstairs. She went into Cress and Trunks' room to get Cress. She shook him awake and told him that someone was probably robbing the place. Against his will, he got up and went to investigate. With his vision in the dark, he saw the outline of someone with long black hair, what looked to be a Goku-looking gi, and something was floating behind him. Cress went up, grabbed him, and dragged him upstairs, not even looking at who it was. He threw him on the floor of Bulma's room where she was and realized it was Yamcha. 'Well who else...' Cress thought. Bulma just slapped him multiple times and Cress threw him out the window. Something behind him shattered a vase on him but he didn't flinch. He turned around and punched it in the face and went to bed, but before that he threw it downstairs like a baseball.

Later in the day, Cress fell down the stairs but got back up and went to get breakfast. Bulma had cooked it all since he was a couple minutes late. The woman was actually thinking of Goku at the time and how romantic it would be with him. He would treat her so good, and don't even mention sleeping with him. A lot better than Vegeta, she guessed. She was interrupted by a phone call and realized it was Chi-Chi. She was yelling on the other side of the phone to a point where it sounded like static. Bulma yelled 'SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN' into the phone, much to Cress' dismay. What Chi-Chi said next made her heart flutter like a butterfly. Chi-Chi said, "Goku is back, and wants you to see him!"

 **Mwahahaha, evil cliffhanger for you until next time. Well, I might still be in a writers block here. I am trying to rush but at the same time not rush the story. I want to get Goku and Bulma together already, not so I can end the story but continue on. Trust me, I already have ideas for the near future! So I am signing out until then, later!**


	4. Quick Heads-up!

Hey guys, no time at the moment I just need to get this out. In the near future, Vegeta will come back and will see Bulma, but when Goku is with her. I also am in a case of writer's block at the moment, so give me a PM (Private Message) or a review (At the bottom) what I should do.

I also got a review from a guest saying that the "writong" is terrible and he/she sees it as a comedy. Exact copy:

:This is just a very bad story

The plot makes almost zero sende amd the writong is extremely poor. Sorry to say this. I can

see it as a comedy but not as much else.

I meant to put "sende" "amd" and "writong". Epic fail there bud, sorry. It is a story, and stories do not end in their prime (According to me, we are about 1/3 written into the entire story already). So you don't have to be tortured anymore! Yay! I also have gotten some PMs from some of you and here are a few (Thanks for the reviews by the way, you guys are awesome!)

Charmeleon6576: Is Bulla/Bra gonna be born?

Answer: Maybe, I really do not know at this time as I am considering if I should end it at the part where they get together and live happily ever after or continue

Hexagonal1634: Is Goku going to die in the story?

Answer: Definitely a no, Bulma does not deserve the pain of a death of a loved one.

MarioCarson1738: Will there be a divorce chapter?

Answer: Yes the divorce chapter between Goku/Chi-Chi will be the chapter after next one or next chapter.

Well thanks for the reviews and PMs guys! Oh and one more thing, another Guest sent me a review about Vegeta would never hit Bulma. Well, this is a fanfiction so it is kind of a what-if scenario. I know, but characters will get OOC (Out of Character). It basically means that characters might act like they might not usually. Well for real, bye guys!


	5. Goku's back! Divorce with Chi-Chi!

**Okay I'm back once more, I know a lot of people hate this story but just stop reading it is what I say. Part of being a writer is getting hate but this is, Jesus I have not seen one person who likes the story. Anyway, here ya go.**

"Goku is back, and wants you to see him!"

Bulma fainted and landed on the ground which only made Cress roll his eyes. Shortly after, she woke up in the woods in front of Goku and Chi-Chi's house with Goku there waiting for something, or someone. She was stunned for a second but walked out and he looked at her with his trademark grin. The blue haired lady kept walking to him with Goku starting to move forward slowly to her too.

"Goku, i-is it r-really y-you?" Bulma said with suspicion in her voice clearly visible. "Did you really forget about me Bulma?" Goku replied scratching the back of his head with a snicker hiding. All of a sudden they were gone and in the air. Bulma started screaming and tightened onto Goku's back. 'Wait how did I get up here?' She asked herself. Goku just laughed and kept flying onto a beach where no one was, far away from Chi-Chi. Bulma sat down on the ground staring off into the ocean. Goku took of his shirt and lied down next to her. "Hey Bulma? I have something to tell you..." He voiced in a whisper, even though no one could hear them. "I do too..." She replied, awkwardly at the thought that they could possibly have the same liking of each other. "You first though..." She added quickly. Goku let out a little laugh and said "Ladies first."

'Dammit, he got me good here...' Bulma thought. "Alright Goku, here I go. After you died, of course I got heartbroken like everyone. Vegeta shortly after slapped me and flew off because I hurt his Saiyan pride calling him vegetable. After that, this should NOT have been my first thought, I wondered who I would love next. Should not have been my thought because I had more things to think of at that moment but, the first thing that came to my mind in the moment, was... was... you..." She trailed off with a little bit of tears forming from saying it. It was so embarrasing knowing well enough Goku was married!

"Hehe, I was actually going to say the same thing!" He replied. "I had been thinking of it when I saw Vegeta slap you through the Supreme Kai's crystal ball! Sure I was angry at him for hitting a woman like you, but then I thought, here's my chance!" Goku continued. Bulma was sitting there with her mouth open. She had not expected that from him! She expected him to just leave or just move slightly away, but instead he had moved a bit closer. 'He is just like a baby' She thought. "What about Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked in a hushed whisper.

"Already handled!" Goku replied, taking out the wedding ring Chi-Chi wore and put it in an empty bottle that someone left and threw it into the ocean. "Well I shouldn't have done that..." He said scratching the back of his head. "Why's that Goku?" Bulma asked him, a bit confused but sort of knowing what was going to come next. "Because, Bulma Briefs..." He said lowering down to her level. "I was going to umm, umm..." He trailed off. "Goku, you don't have to say it, the answer is YES!" She replied. "IT IS?" Goku said, dazed at the reply from the lady. "Yes Goku! I will marry you!" Bulma let out a squeal. They both walked off the beach with Goku leaving his shirt behind, but he didn't care. He now just got the woman he needed most.

The next week, they both woke up at 7:00 AM. "Welp, ready for the divorce?" Bulma said happily, finally ready for the divorce so they could get married. "Ready as I will ever be, but how will I word it?" Goku asked. Bulma reminded him of the mark so now they had telepathic communication. "So simply, I will tell you telepathically!" She said. Cress had headed downstairs too with Trunks. Cress was on Goku's side, so he could help him out anyway he could. Trunks was going because he's Trunks.

They entered the courtroom, where all humanoid people were, because they had a plan. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, Goten and obviously Chi-Chi were there. As they walked through the aisle, they heard whispers mainly as "Good luck Goku!" "Try to get Gohan!" They eventually reached the front where they would sit. Chi-Chi was to go first, as in the whole county was women first.

"Before we begin, are all in agreement with the divorce?" The judge asked. No one said anything and looked around seeing if anyone was NOT in agreement. "Okay so the divorce is final..." He said. "So, Chi-Chi, umm, Chi Chi? You go first." He said. Chi Chi cleared her throat and was about to go when the police came in just here in case she got crazy. "Alright here I go... Goku has been nothing but a bad husband and father to his own two children! He died for a year and then came back just to fight two humanoid alien people to save the planet! He's even an alien himself! Then some guy named Cell comes and he sacrifices himself and doesn't come back when the gods of the universe say he can! When he finally comes back, it's for a god damn martial arts tournament! Then an evil guy named Buu, a blob thing, comes and wrecks the Earth to shit! What does he do? Fights and lets me get turned into chocolate and get eaten! The only one who cared there was Goten, my youngest! Then what happens? Bulma's kid and my kid fuse together and fight the monster even turning into some golden hair form with long hair they call "Super Saiyan 3!" Then him and Vegeta go together forever as some ultimate power guy and fight the pink guy after he killed everyone!" She finally ended when she thought that the court had heard enough.

Everyone just stared at her, faking being surprised. The judge looked to Goku and said, "Is that true Goku?" which hushed the court. "Not at all, your honor." He said. "WHAT THE F*CK IT'S ALL TRUE LOOK CELL WAS REAL HE WAS O-" Chi-Chi tried to say before being taken out of the courtroom.

"Okay, that woman was clearly crazy, Goku let's hear your side." The judge said. Goku looked to Bulma and nodded and she did too. He repeated what Bulma said in their telepathic communication. "None of what Chi-Chi said was true, sure there was a big green guy called Cell but remember that he was a failed drone? I'm not an alien either! Do I look like an alien? Am I green or grey with pure black eyes with a big head and tentacles? No! Also, I love my children more than anything in this world you can imagine. I want them to become trained martial artists like me one day, and they want that too, but Chi-Chi just forces them to study to get into a college. I haven't had one day of school in my life before, but I can talk right? They can too! I don't force them to be scholars, I can train them then let them do their thing! So that is my side, your honor." Goku finished.

The judge just looked at him and said "The woman was too crazy to have possession of a kid, besides you get him anyway Goku." He said banging his gavel. Everyone started celebrating and went to a pizza place to celebrate, now Piccolo and Chiaotzu came and all enjoyed eight huge boxes of pizza, five bags of breadsticks, four dipping sauce containers, and sixteen glasses of lemonade.

 **Well that's all for today. I forgot to say this because some reviewers said that I'm copying other's Bulma x Goku stories. I have only read one or two for inspiration, and I am not copying any that I know of. So, any parts that are similar to another story are pure coincidental and not copied or stolen. Can you haters please keep your opinions to yourself? May sound like a baby, but I have had enough hate for this week. About 1.9999.998/2 reviews I ever got from this story were hate...**

 **Well for real, bye bye! Vegeta's whereabouts will be revealed next chapter, that's a promise! Bye bye!**


	6. Vegeta Cries?

**Whoa, I am back after TWO days? Amazing! Well, time to find Vegeta!**

After he had struck Bulma, Vegeta flew off. It was out of anger at her and at himself for doing such a thing. He loved that woman! How could he have done such a thing?

In the mountain region, Vegeta sat at the very top. He sat there, as if waiting for someone or something. Angry at himself, he let out an enraged cry and powered up out of it. He was at SSJ2 at this time, powerful enough to shake the mountain and cause a house to slide off the side. 'How could I have done that? I am such an arrogant fool, cocky, selfish punk who doesn't care about anyone except himself! Is that how people see me?! Really?' He screamed at himself in his head.

Vegeta had just realized how much of an asshole he really was to himself and everyone around him. Not being with his wife, hitting his kid around, forcing his kid to train once he could walk, and even to a point of slapping his own wife! Who seriously does that? 'ARGH!' He kept screaming at himself. He was so angry at himself that he could punch a SSJ3 Goku in the face and fly him across the globe. It then came to Vegeta. It hit so hard that a squeeze in the crotch would not hurt as much. He lost Bulma. He lost his own true love, to what? He had every emotion inside of him at the moment. He couldn't scream. He couldn't move. What will happen to Bulma? What would happen to his own kid?

Vegeta messed up bad in his life, destroying entire races. He served under Frieza who forced him to do all the evil. Frieza killed his father, but did the prince of all Saiyans really care about his father? He didn't think he did, but now he realized, he never really grew up with anyone in his life. Vegeta had his father killed as a kid, he never knew his mother either. But now, he had his own son, a chance to give his kid a chance to have the childhood he never had. It was too late! Trunks was nine now, and his father had never been with him. He usually only beat him or forced him to train.

Just then, the ground turned slightly dark under him. He tapped it, it was wet. Then another drip, then another. He felt a burning feeling in his eyes. It felt so good, yet it made him feel like a weakling. His vision seemed to start getting blinded by what seemed to be water of some sort. This water-type substance kept coming down, rapidly. There was a lump in his throat too, like he couldn't talk. His body felt weak. The lump in his throat forced him to breathe in through his mouth to try and soothe it. Stuff kept coming out of his nose too. It wasn't blood, or water. Was it mucus? His vision was still blinded. The pain in his chest hurt so badly like it was just going to eventually squeeze and kill him.

Was Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, crying? Did his emotions just finally come out? They had all built up through the years, but he usually just let them out with anger. This was different. All of his bottled up emotion was coming out. His father's death, not meeting his mother, Frieza, Cell killing his son from the future, Majin Buu destroying the Earth. He stood through it all, but now it came out. It stemmed from his selfishness through all the years. Vegeta never realized how much Bulma had to take. His insane appetite, his screaming, cooking, laziness, lonely nights. Somehow now he felt all those feelings that she felt. But all of a sudden, he felt, betrayed? Was this one of the woman's feelings? What did it come from? Did it come from Trunks? No. Wait, it came from him striking her! It hit Vegeta like a rocket. Now he felt all of it. This is what they call a normal person. Now he felt anger, Bulma's rage at the betrayal. 'What have I done?' He kept asking over and over again. What has happened to him?

'No, no, no' Kept coming to his head. 'No, no, no' What is happening to him? He kept sobbing as he moved himself into a little cave and kept crying until the night's ending in the snowy mountain top.

 **Wow, this was a chapter that was hard to write. At the end there, I actually started crying a bit. That was a sad chapter. It might have been bullcrap sounding to you, but it was difficult to write. Also, shoutout to the one guest who sent me a review saying that he's waiting for the next chapter, thanks! You are like the one guy who likes this even in the slightest. With much tears, I am signing out until next time...**


	7. The Wedding!

**Hi guys I'm back. Thanks for the good reviews! Really appreciate it, as you two are really only the real people who like this!**

The time had come. It was about time, since the proposal had been a week ago. It was time for Goku and Bulma's wedding! They had been waiting a bit because Goku needed to buy the ring for Bulma. It was a relatively medium sized ring, carved with five minerals. The top left corner had sapphire, the top right had gold, the bottom left had ruby, the bottom right had emerald, and the top that stuck out was diamond. He had picked it up and had it custom made by the best artist in the North City region. Goku had to literally go all the way from West to North for the ring, but he didn't care.

The tuxedos they wore were casual and they weren't at the same time. Gohan wore a plain grey/gray (however you want to spell it) tux, no sparkles or anything special. His undershirt was white with a red tie. Goten just wore a duplicate of Goku's. Goku's tuxedo was a reflective blue, sort of like a prom tux, but not really. It wasn't really fit for a wedding, but it really didn't matter as a tuxedo and a suit are, well, a tuxedo and a suit. The undershirt was red with no tie, but the outfit was good none the less! Trunks wore a black tuxedo with a red tie. Cress wore a green tuxedo a bit brighter than his hair. He had, with the help of Gohan, dyed his hair a little black to draw the attention away from green and green. The hair was still noticably green though. He wore a white undershirt with a black tie.

When the guys went into the limo, Goku was slightly sweating which threatened to ruin the outfit. He was nervous for the wedding, as was everyone. If it wasn't for the limo with the towel, which Bulma paid extra for just for this situation, the outfit would have had slight little wet spots. That would have been gross! "Daddy this means Ms. Bulma is my new mommy now right?" Goten asked. Goku just responded with a slight 'Yeah, yeah'. He couldn't really talk as he was very anxious for the wedding, as was everyone else. Gohan and Cress were talking every now and then, trying to break the tension. It was a very awkward, quiet trip.

"Mom, I think this dress is way too long!" Bulma exclaimed. She was inside with her mother trying on the many wedding dresses they bought. They had gone through red, blue, yellow, and even green. Even she thought that all the colors her mother picked out were very odd and unusual for a wedding, or even if she was going to a prom for that matter. They finally tried on a classical white dress. It wasn't too poofy, wasn't too long or short, and wasn't too crazy or fancy. "Oh my gosh, it looks wonderful on you Bulma!" Her mother exclaimed while holding her hands over her mouth in awe. Bulma just blushed slightly.

When the guys arrived to the chapel, they quickly filed out and walked in. It didn't even take a full minute for them to get in, and it wasn't because of super speed. The limo driver just rolled his eyes at the guys' nervousness to their disgrace. Cress tossed the driver a little cover for a fifty dollar bill and he drove off, almost tripping him. It was a good thing that Cress could fly or his suit would have been dirty and muddy! When they entered the chapel there was a huge ribbon/banner at the very top that read "Goku and Bulma!"

All the Z-Fighters were there. Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, and even Korin and Yajirobe were there. Cress sat in the second row on the left, just in the right position for him. Gohan sat next to him and Goten sat on the other aisle. Goku was of course on the stand holding a banquet of roses. The crowd was just slightly chatting every now and then until the doors opened at the back. Everyone turned their heads to see Bulma and her father, Mr. Briefs, starting to walk down the aisle. Goku just beamed at the sight. There was a cover hiding Bulma's stunning face, to his disappointment. When the walk down the aisle was finished, she was let up to the level of Goku. He moved the cover and almost fell over in amazement. The woman looked like she was glowing. The amount of perfection and delicacy it took to make that look must have been done by the most patient person in the whole universe.

The priest began talking about the stuff and how they would be together forever and all that fun stuff. "Goku, do you take Bulma Briefs to be your wife?" He finally asked Goku. "I-I-I-I d-d-do." He replied after his stuttering gibberish session had ended. "Bulma Briefs, do you take Goku, umm, Goku to be your husband?" He asked her. "I do." She responded calmly, almost giggling at her groom's stuttering. "Alright, before you kiss the bride, Goku would you like to state your wedding vows now?" The priest asked him. He nodded and began,

"Bulma Briefs, ever since the day I met you, I knew you were the one. I never showed it at all, but I had affection for you. Even though when we were young we had some odd moments, like that time I slapped your underwear and said your balls were gone. (Everyone laughs). But as a team, we worked through it together. At the tournament where I originally married Chi-Chi, I only did because I am a good person and kept my promise. I still don't remember how she had remembered that. Besides, I would have thought she shrugged it off or forgot. Anyways, I knew I had made a mistake once I looked over to you to smile at you. I don't blame you or hold a grudge on you for this, but you just looked annoyed and huffed and walked away. I will always love you with all my heart Bulma Briefs and I hope we are together forever." He finally ended.

Bulma was about to start crying and didn't even notice the priest asking for her vows. "O-kay then Goku you may kiss the bride now!" He said. Goku kissed her which took her by surprise with the amount of affection displayed. Everyone in the audience just clapped. Trunks seemed especially happy and was whistling and screaming. This just made Gohan, Cress, and Goten just exchange odd glances at each other.

After that, Goku and Bulma ran to the limo and drove off, so happy that they forgot about the rest of the boys. "Finally we can get these suits off" Cress said and powered up. In a flash, his clothes were replaced with his normal gi. Everyone did the same. It didn't matter they were left behind, they were just happy that Goku and Bulma were finally together!

 **Alright done with this chapter, hey guys tell me if I should make a whole new story as a sequel or just leave it alone. Will I get any good reviews? Or will I get hate? Find out in about a week on, umm, !**


End file.
